undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Clé Mystérieuse
La Clé Mystérieuse ( Mystery Key en VO ) est un objet vendu par Gatty et Catty. Elles décrivent cet item par un "????? Appartient probablement à la maison de quelqu'un LOL." Elle déverrouille la maison à côté de celle de Napstablook. Utilisations Additionnelles * Si la Clé Mystérieuse est utilisée sur la Mysterious Door, les textes suivant selon lus : ** You used the key, the lock clicks..... as the key failed to fit in the hole. *Si la Clé Mystérieuse est utilisée durant le combat contre Mettaton EX, le texte suivant selons lus : ** You used the Mystery Key. Mettaton pretends it isn't there. Histoire Il est expliqué que l'âme qu'Alphys a mis dans le corps de Mettaton, est en fait, le cousin et le voisin de Napstablook, qui voulait devenir corporel mais ne trouvait pas le corps qu'il recherchait. Il a créé le "Fan Club d'Humains" où Alphys était la seule à venir. Elle a fini par réaliser des sketchs et des illustrations pour le corps du cousin de Napstablook "beyond his wildest dreams" (au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous). Entrées de Journal * Cher Journal : La sœur de Timorène a "fait une chute" récemment. C'est triste. Sans sa sœur pour parler à sa place... Elle s'isole encore plus qu'avant. Donc je suis allé la voir, et je lui ai dit... Qu'elle, Blooky, et moi devrions chanter tous ensemble un de ces jours. Elle avait l'air d'aimer l'idée. * Très cher Journal : J'aime acheter un nouveau journal à chaque fois que j'écris. J'adore collectionner les journaux intimes. * Le plus cher Journal: Notre cousin a quitté la ferme pour devenir un Ragequin. Il nous a quitté Blooky et moi. Blooky m'a demandé si j'allais essayer de devenir corporel aussi. Il/Elle avait l'air résigné(e)... Allons, Blooky. Tu sais que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Et de toute façon.... Je ne trouverai jamais le corps que je cherche. * Très très cher Journal: Notre cousin est parti pour devenir mannequin d'entraînement. Du coup, il ne reste que Blooky et moi. Blooky m'a demandé si j'allais essayer de me trouver un corps, moi aussi. Son air était tellement... Résigné... Allons, Blooky. Tu sais bien que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Et puis... Je ne trouverai jamais le corps que je veux, de toute manière. * Mon Journal chéri : J'ai rencontré quelqu'un... D'intéressant, aujourd'hui. La semaine dernière, j'avais affiché une pub pour mon club des fans d'humains. Aujourd'hui, c'était notre première réunion. Une seule personne est venue. Franchement, elle est chelou. Et elle est folle de dessins animés stupides. Mais elle est marrante, au fond... J'aimerais la revoir. * Journal... Mon cher: Ma collection de journaux est fabuleuse. Je dois en avoir cinq maintenant. * Journal... Mon cher : Ma collection de journaux avance fabuleusement bien. J'en ai, genre, cinq, maintenant. * Cher Journal : Elle m'a fait une surprise aujourd'hui. Des croquis préparatoires pour un corps qu'elle veut me fabriquer... Un corps qui dépasse toutes mes fantaisies. Sous cette forme, je pourrai enfin me sentir..."moi-même". Après tout, je ne peux pas être une star comme je suis maintenant. Désolé, Blooky. Mes rêves ne peuvent plus attendre... Détails * Si Undyne et Papyrus sont appelés pendant que le protagoniste est dans la maison, Papyrus dira que le fantôme de Mettaton était "HAPPSTABLOOK, LE FANTÔME HEUREUX". De plus, le nom de la maison de Mettaton dans les fichiers du jeu est room_water_hapstablook. de:Mysteriöser Schlüssel en:Mystery Key es:Mystery Key ja:Mystery Key pl:Mystery Key ru:Таинственный ключ uk:‎Таємничий ключ zh:神秘鑰匙 Catégorie:Objets Catégorie:Objets achetables